Sekidou's Jinchuriki Forms
During his childhood, Sekidou found an ancient relic housing the Nine Tailed Demon Foxes chakra. It entered his body and enhanced him greatly. He hid it most of his life, but later on realized that it aided him greatly. Due to the beasts chakra only present inside him, and not even all of it he is classified as a Psuedo-Jinchuriki. Jinchurikki Form During his childhood, he first released the Demon Foxes chakra outward in a no-tailed state. He simply had a light cloak of red chakra with the claws of the fox. He had shown to be quite strong in this form and his speed increased. Due to his skill growing over the years, he is constatnly flowing this state in a calmer form. 2 Tailed State Never seen entering the 1 Tailed State, Sekidou entered this when first confronting the Damiyou's capture later in his life. His charka surges a bright red and two tails sprout from his back. Unlike Naruto Uzumaki, he stands in his Two Tailed State. He also gains larger canines and feral red eyes. His hair also spikes up in some cases. 3 Tailed State When entering his 3rd Tailed State, he gets on all fours. He sprouts another tail and grows immensily angrier. While not speaking on most occasions, the Nine Tailed Fox takes over greatly. He will sometimes growl at people and gains large forearms with thick claws unlike Naruto or the other Psuedo-Jinchuriki Sora. In this state he has shown to jump extremly high in the air and slam his large chakra-forearms into the ground sending a shockwave outward. 4 Tailed State Entering this state never on purpose, the chakra takes full control. His skins begisn to burn and he gains a blood red cloak of chakra and pure blood. His eyes turn black and he gains his forth tail. His mouth becomes serrated and he is often surronded by bubbles of chakra enhanced blood. He has shown to fire a thick beam of chakra from his mouth. When exiting this state his skin is burned and he usually is in a two day long coma. 6 Tailed State His farthest tailed state and strongest, in which he will sprout six tails and the skeletal system of the Nine Tailed Fox. He breaks down in this state and is no longer in control. He is nothing but a minature nine-tailed fox and will destroy all in his path. His chakra alone pulsates outward in such a dark manner that it can burn the skin all the way to the bone. He has only went into this state once and was pulled out with the help of 20 jonin, all adept with sealing ninjutsu. Chakra Control First activating the chakra when he was in a coma, Sekidou has shown to use the chakra with great skill. It normally pulsates when ever he uses his jutsu and tries his best to settle it. While he doesn't have full control he can control it with sheer force and determination. The chakra is actually quite "smart" trying to use Sekidou's genjutsu and mind control while in the 4 Tailed State, this makes him an extremly deadly foe even more dangerous than normal when in his tailed beast states.